


and i love you

by AddictedToStory



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedToStory/pseuds/AddictedToStory
Summary: "She seriously considers making a break for it and locking herself in her room because she honestly can’t hear any more speeches about how wrong they are for each other... She won’t, though, because this is Liam and she’ll always listen to what he has to say, even if her heart is dangerously close to shattering irreparably." My take on a wrap-up for the amnesia storyline. Follows canon at least up until 3x04.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	and i love you

“Ms. Carrington, you have a visitor in the foyer.”

“Thanks, Joan, but I really don’t want to see anyone today. Tell them I’m feeling under the weather and take a message.” Fallon doesn’t bother even rolling over in bed to look at the strict middle-aged maid standing in her doorway. Honestly, she doesn’t care if her visitor is the Queen of England. Whoever it is can go fuck themselves because she doesn’t have the emotional energy required to talk to anyone today. 

It isn’t her fault that the only person she really wants to see told her she was selfish and narcissistic and horrible and then got on a plane to Fiji for ‘mental relaxation’. 

“Ms. Carrington, with all due respect, I really think you should go talk to this person.” Fallon groans and fights off the urge to yell at the woman. She wants nothing in the world more than she wants to just sit in her room and sulk. 

(Except for maybe one other thing, but she’s past the point of even hoping for that.)

She turns around to give Joan her best polite death glare and tell her in no uncertain, but possibly slightly less rude, terms to fuck off. But she stops when she sees the look on Joan’s face. Pitying, optimistic, shocked, concerned. This must be one important visitor.

Joan has been around since Fallon was a teenager. In fact, it was Joan that taught her how to do winged eyeliner and bought her tampons when Fallon was the only woman in the house who couldn’t drive yet. If anyone in this house knew the difference between an important visitor and one who could be sent away, at least in Fallon’s eyes, it was Joan. 

Fallon sighs heavily, but pulls the covers back anyway. “Tell them I’ll be there in a few minutes. I need to freshen up.”

“Of course, Ms. Carrington.” Joan gives her a knowing smile before leaving the room. Once she’s gone, Fallon heads into her en suite bathroom and turns on the harsh overhead lights. She grimaces at her reflection.

She looks absolutely exhausted, like she hasn’t slept in days, even though all she’s done for the past seventy six hours is lay in bed. She runs a brush through tangled, greasy brown hair and pulls it into a ponytail to try and hide some of the greasiness. She does the bare bones version of her makeup routine and frowns when it really doesn’t help at all. She weighs her options: she can take forever in here and keep the oh-so-important visitor waiting or she can go now and make it very obvious to whoever it is that she is mid-mental-breakdown. 

She pulls on the silk pink robe hanging on the back of her door to hide her rumpled sweatpants and tank top (she owns both specifically for use during mental breakdowns) before digging the matching slippers out of her closet. This will have to be good enough because she’s already used up twenty minutes and most of her energy. 

She makes her way down the main staircase, but stops halfway up when she sees who this mysterious visitor is. 

Liam Ridley. The cause of her current emotional state and the only one capable of pulling her out of it. 

She seriously considers making a break for it and locking herself in her room because she honestly can’t hear any more speeches about how wrong they are for each other and how she needs to stop trying to force it and how she’s sort of crazy and he can’t understand why he ever liked her. She won’t, though, because this is Liam and she’ll always listen to what he has to say, even if her heart is dangerously close to shattering irreparably. 

“Liam?” It takes her a few tries to get his name out, the word sticking in her throat just above the urge to scream or cry or vomit or smile deliriously.

He turns around from where he had been examining the vase of flowers on the table and smiles at her. 

Her heart immediately stops beating because that is _her_ smile. It isn’t amnesia-Liam’s confused, slightly awe-struck smile or polite, angry smile or any of amnesia-Liam’s smiles at all. This is the fully-aware-of-their-past-Liam’s _I love you smile._

She can’t trust it just yet, though. The man hasn’t even said anything. So, she finishes making her way downstairs and stands in front of him. Albeit about nine feet away. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Her voice comes out too low and slurred and loud in the quiet, marble foyer and she winces at the noise. He’s still smiling, though. And maybe… close to tears?

“Your name is Fallon Morell Carrington. You were born on January 17, 1993. You’re allergic to walnuts, Benadryl, and pineapple.”

“What are you doing?” Her voice is so soft she might as well have been silent, but he smiles even wider and reaches a hand towards her. She just looks at it, confused, and he lets it hang in mid air as he slowly moves towards her.

“You’re scared of thunderstorms. You’re bisexual, but you never came out because of the way your mom reacted when you were thirteen. Your favorite color is purple. You love Harry Potter and you would have tried to make it as a singer if you hadn’t had your future predetermined- and you totally could have, in my opinion.”

No. No. There’s no way he actually...

“You love dogs, and Christmas, and hugs- but only from people you trust. You got straight A’s all the way through college, even though you hated every class. You proposed to me on Lake Carrington with my dad’s ring and then dropped it in the water while we were kissing.” 

That’s all it takes before she pretty much launches herself into his arms and starts crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist, tighter than he’s ever hugged her before, and whispers the end of his speech right next to her ear.

“You’re clumsy and dramatic and guarded, and smart and strong and absolutely amazing. I know you. And I love you.”

He moves one hand up to cradle the back of her head, just under her ponytail, and presses a kiss to her temple. She can’t stop crying, so he slowly moves them over to sit on the steps and she crawls into his lap, unconcerned with the propriety she’s had drilled into her head since before she could talk. 

“I’m so sorry, Love. For what I said, and the way I thought about you, and what my mom said and did, and for all the stuff you’ve had to deal with on your own since this whole mess started. I’m sorry that I almost married Ashley and that I broke every promise I’ve ever made to you. I’m sorry you had to hear me call you all those things and I’m sorry that I left you alone to deal with your dad and your brother.” He says everything in that slow, calming tone he uses to talk her through a panic attack or a thunderstorm or an angry rant after a fight with her dad. It only makes her cry more. 

God, she missed him. 

“It isn’t _your_ fault… If anything, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I’m sorry I acted _insane_ and made you uncomfortable and pushed you away. I just… I couldn’t handle seeing you with Ashley and your mother taunting me and you looking at me like you had no idea who I was and like you… you didn’t love me anymore. These past few weeks have been _hell_ all on their own and I needed you and you were in that fucking hospital and then we had to sneak into your house and then you were just _gone_ and I couldn’t…” 

Her words dissolve into sobs at that point and he pulls her impossibly closer, steadily stroking her hair and whispering that he loves her until she can breathe again. 

“Don’t ever apologize for anything you did while I was… like that. You stopped me from marrying Ashley and believing all the lies my mom was feeding me. You fought for _us_, Fal, when I couldn’t and that means more to me than you’ll ever know. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much and I’m going to do everything I can to make this up to you. I know it really hurt.”

His speech makes her heart melt and calms her racing thoughts until the only thing she can think to say is “Please don’t leave again.”

“Never, Love. Never again.” The way he’s shaking, even as he holds her so tightly, tells her that he’s crying just as much as she is. 

_God_, she missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks so much for reading this! I love Falliam and I've wanted to write for them for a while. I finally got some inspiration after seeing the first few episodes of season 3. 
> 
> A few notes: I took Fallon's birthday from the Dynasty Wiki and the idea to make her bisexual came from one of Liz's interviews with Zach Sang. All of the other stuff Liam said about her was pretty much just random head canons.
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, but it will hopefully end up being quite a few chapters. I really want to explore this storyline because it has a lot of potential the show just isn't fulfilling. Let me know how you think I did.


End file.
